Iced In
by EmyPink
Summary: Tony and Ziva are trapped in a freezer à la ‘Boxed In’.
1. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Iced In**

By EmyPink

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine.

**A/N** This is just a fun, short-ish fic. Hope you enjoy it :D Thanks to my beta, Kandon Kuuson, as always.

Also, like I said in _Tower of Strength_, updates may be slow as I'm concentrating on my school work. Please be patient, I'll try to write when I can.

**Rating:** T for some adult themes

**Parings:** Tiva

**Summary:** Tony and Ziva are trapped in a freezer à la 'Boxed In'.

* * *

**Chapter One:** _You've Gotta Be Kidding Me_

"I don't see why Gibbs is making us question the . . . the . . ." Ziva gestured with her hand, as she couldn't quite find the right word.

"The spiny, weedy, pimply brat," Tony suggested, walking along side Ziva as they walked through the car park of 'Maria Santiago', a small restaurant.

"No . . ." Ziva muttered. ". . . Carboy – no – trainboy – no . . . it's some kind of transport, yes?"

"Busboy, Zee-vah, busboy," Tony corrected with a grin on his face.

"Yes!" Ziva exclaimed with a smile. "Busboy! Why is Gibbs making us question the _busboy_ again?"

"Because he said so," Tony shrugged then smiled. "Anyways, Zee-vah, any reason to talk to the cute waitress again is good enough for me."

"I'm sure it is, Tony." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You can talk," Tony retorted. "I saw you eyeballing the head chef."

"Eyeballing?" Ziva was confused. "Why would I be balling my eye?"

"Eyeing, checking out, you know the drill," Tony clarified.

"Ah, undressing with my eyes, yes," Ziva smiled suggestively.

"That too," Tony agreed as they rounded on the front entrance. "After you." Tony opened the door and waited for Ziva to go first.

"Why, thank you." Ziva rolled her eyes as she passed through the door.

"Hey, can't a guy be gentlemanly?" Tony pouted, stepping in behind her.

"It's you, DiNozzo," was Ziva's reply.

"Hey!" Tony repeated. "Here I am getting slapped down even for trying!" Ziva just smiled.

"A table for two, ma'am," the maître d' asked Ziva as she walked towards the smiling, black and white clad man. Tony saw Ziva get riled up at the mention of ma'am.

"Now, now, sweetcheeks, there is no need to get antsy with the lovely gentleman," Tony said sweetly, coming up behind Ziva and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"To-ny, my little hairy butt, I was just saying . . ." Ziva began through clenched teeth, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"You'll have to mind my partner," Tony said nicely to the maître d'. He flashed his badge. Agent DiNozzo, Officer David, NCIS."

"NCIS?" The maître d' looked at the pair as if he thought they were crazy. "What is an NCIS."

Ziva sighed frustratingly. "Naval Criminal Investigate Service . . . we investigate crimes pertaining members –"

"We're cops," Tony cut in hastily, "for the Navy. Is Brian Harlington around?"

"Ok-ay . . . over there," the maître d' pointed to a young male with curly brown hair. "Are . . . are you sure I don't need to call security." He didn't look sure whether he was calling it for Brian Harlington or for this pair of navy cops.

"No, we're good," Tony said brightly and grinned as he turned to Ziva. "C'mon, _dar-ling_, lets go nab us a busboy."

Ziva grimaced at the maître d'. "Thank you," she muttered before falling in step with Tony.

* * *

"He still doesn't know whether to call security or not," Tony commented as he looked back towards the maître d' who was watching them warily. Tony waved brightly and the maître d' quickly turned away. "Look, how rude." 

"Leave the man alone, Tony," Ziva said as she tapped on Brian Harlington's shoulder. "Brian Harlington."

The young man, no older than twenty, spun around wildly as he felt Ziva's tap. His hands, unfortunately, followed suit and the plate of food that he was carrying flew into the air and landed smack bang in the middle of Ziva's top.

Tony snorted, but quickly covered his mouth. "I think someone ended up on the wrong side of the plate."

"Tony," Ziva said in a dangerously low voice before turning to Brian and opening her mouth.

"My god, I'm so sorry, ma'am," Brian apologised rapidly before Ziva had a chance to speak, reaching out with the cloth he had grabbed of the counter.

Tony stifled his laughter again as he saw the look on Ziva's face in response to her being called ma'am for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"Don't. Touch. Me," Ziva hissed, pushing Brian's hand away.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Brian repeated. Ziva flexed her hand dangerously.

"It's okay," Tony said smoothly, making sure Ziva's hand didn't instinctively reach for her gun. "It's, you know, that time of the month."

"Tony," Ziva all but shrieked and lashed out with her right hand. Her hand made contact with a sensitive part of Tony's body and he groaned.

"Ahem," he muttered, trying to conceal his pain, but not doing it very well. "What was _that_ for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry_, mon chéri_, but I was feeling quite _hormonal_," Ziva replied sarcastically. She directed her next statement at Brian. "Is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?"

"Ah, sure," Brian replied quickly. He gestured to a female busboy. "Jess, could you show . . . err . . .

"Officer David," Ziva supplied offhandedly, "we met last time, remember? NCIS, like the FBI?"

"Oh," Brian muttered, "the crazy chick."

"Wouldn't call her that if I was you," Tony said in a slight singsong voice. "She almost hates that as much as ma'am."

"Why don't you follow me," Jess, the other busboy, said gently. "I'll show you to the bathroom, and we'll leave your . . . partner to talk to Brian." Jess indicated for Ziva to follow her.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Tony said cheekily as Jess and Ziva disappeared around the corner.

"I heard that, Tony," Ziva's voiced echoed.

Tony looked at Brian and smiled lopsidedly. "Oops!"

* * *

"So, Brian," Tony began a few moments later. "I can call you, Brian, yes?" 

"Um, sure, I guess," Brian answered. "Officer . . .?"

"Agent actually, Special Agent," Tony corrected promptly. "Special Agent DiNozzo, Tony DiNozzo."

"So like . . . Bond, James Bond, yeah?" Brian asked, studying Tony.

He looked thoughtful. "Now that you mention it . . ."

"Bond is much better looking, Tony," Ziva said, coming up behind Tony and making him jump, "and much more . . . sexy."

"That's funny, really funny," Tony replied, giving Ziva an irritated look. "I . . . I thought you went to the head, Zee-vah."

"Oh, I'm just very, very quick," Ziva said seductively, making Tony choke on his saliva.

"They were locked," Jess amended, rolling her eyes at Brian. "I'm just finding the key. Won't be a minute." She disappeared into a back room, leaving Brian, who was looking more than scared, with Ziva and Tony.

"So, Brian," Tony started again. "Can you take us through this morning?"

"I . . . err . . . arrived at work at about eight, I think," Brian recalled. "I, you know, put my stuff in the back and went out the back to empty the rubbish bag that the night shift had forgotten." He paused.

"Go on," Tony encouraged.

Brian looked at the pair. "Why am I telling you this again? I told you this all this morning."

"Our boss wanted us to double check," Tony answered and leaned in secretively, "and you don't want to mess with our boss. He could have you like that, you know." Tony made a slicing movement over his throat, earning himself an eye roll from Ziva.

"What happened as you took the rubbish out," Ziva continued, turning her back to Tony.

"I was, like, taking out the rubbish when I saw, you know . . . the body." Brian was referring to Corporal Vincent Turner, who he had found stabbed to death earlier that day.

"Describe it," Ziva asked bluntly.

"It was, like, lots of blood and stuff," Brian said nervously. "I could – could tell that he was dead."

"Was there anyone else in the vicinity?" Tony asked, taking over from Ziva.

"Not, not that I saw," he replied, though he didn't sound confident. "There was only . . . only the Corporal." The mention of Corporal caught Tony and Ziva's attention.

"We didn't say anything about a Corporal," Ziva whispered into Tony's ear, "and Turner wasn't wearing his uniform. We were called after Metro found his ID. So how . . .?"

"We didn't say anything about a Corporal, Brian," Tony said authoritatively.

"Y-yes you did," Brian stuttered helplessly.

"No, we didn't," Ziva clarified.

"He was wearing his uniform," Brian tried weakly.

"Guess again, buddy," Tony said.

Looking like a rabbit caught in a trap, Brian lashed out at Tony before sprinting down the corridor that Ziva had used to get to the locked bathroom.

"Oh, great," Tony muttered. "I hate it when they run." He looked at Ziva before dashing after the fleeing busboy.

"I guess Gibbs was right," Ziva said as she hurried after Tony.

"He usually is," Tony replied over his shoulder.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Tony asked as he spun around in a circle. He and Ziva had made it into the kitchen, but Brian was nowhere in sight. 

"He couldn't have just vanished into thin hair," Ziva added.

"Air, Zee-vah, not hair," Tony corrected absentmindedly. "You can't vanish into hair.

"Whatever," Ziva sighed in frustration, throwing her hands into the air. "He has gone."

"He definitely came in here, I'm sure of it." Tony looked around once more. "He's a fast little bugger, I'll give him that."

"He is a busboy, Tony, not a rocket . . . scientist, yes?" Ziva was sure rocket scientist was the correct phrase. When Tony didn't correct her, she smiled triumphantly.

"You're right, Zee-vah, he must be here somewhere," Tony agreed. "We just have to flush him out. Oh, Bri-an . . ." he started in a singsong voice.

Ziva had to hold back her laughter. "He is not a kitty, Tony. I doubt rattling the biscuit box will make him come out."

"It might," Tony defended himself defiantly.

Ziva sighed and said loudly, "Harlington, if you don't come out, I'll guarantee you'll be put away from murder, lying to a Federal Agent, resisting arrest and . . . and . . ."

"Being a spineless wimp," Tony added loudly. There was no movement.

"Any more great ideas, oh-wise-one," Tony asked sarcastically.

"Well, it was better than your kitty-kitty idea," Ziva snapped. "Maybe we should just tell Gibbs . . ."

"Tell Gibbs a nineteen year old kid got away from us," Tony said sarcastically, "oh, that'll go down well."

"What do you suggest then?" Ziva snapped irritably.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a crashing sound coming from a small-ish room on the right. Tony put his finger in his lips and pointed in the direction of the square room. Drawing their guns, Tony and Ziva carefully inched their way over to the container-like room.

Holding up three fingers, Tony silently counted down and yanked open the door. Swinging inside, Tony and Ziva found themselves pointing their guns at shelves of frozen foods.

"Clear," Ziva muttered, looking at the fallen can of tinned peaches. "I guess . . ."

She never had a chance to finish what she was saying as the door swung shut behind them with a loud bang. Tony and Ziva jumped.

"Whaa . . ." Tony began, turning around to look at the door.

"No, no, no!" Ziva yelled, pushing at the door. She turned to Tony. "It's stuck."

"No way," he breathed. "You've gotta be kidding me! Not again!"


	2. The Sequel

**Disclaimer: **Not mine :(

**A/N** Unfortunately, you're only getting another chapter because I wrote it before school went back and I got all the homework :( Oh, well, hopefully this will be enough to tie you over until I get another chance to write (only four and a half weeks to go!!). Enjoy and thanks to my beta, Kandon Kuuson. Thanks for the ideas, Jems :)

* * *

**Previously on NCIS:**

"_Whaa . . ." Tony began, turning around to look at the door. _

"_No, no, no!" Ziva yelled, pushing at the door. She turned to Tony. "It's stuck."_

"_No way," he breathed. "You've gotta be kidding me. Not again."_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_The Sequel_

"So . . . you getting a sense of déjà vu, Zee-vah," Tony said a moment later, trying to lighten up the situation. "You know, the sequel is never as good as the original. However, there was . . ."

"This is not one of your movies, Tony!" Ziva growled, making her way around the freezer. "You and your . . . stupid, colour – no – colourful idea!"

"Bright idea, Zee-vah," Tony corrected, "not colourful."

"What-_ever_," Ziva huffed. "That's not the point . . . aargh . . . Tony!" She said frustratingly.

"What?" Tony threw up his hands in surrender. "It's not my fault!"

"Not your fault!" Ziva shrieked. "Whose _bright _idea was it to enter this freezer anyway?"

"I was checking out a bona fide noise," Tony defended himself, biting back. "Harlington could've been here." He tried weakly.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Even I don't think he's that stupid. It's all your fault, Tony, so the least you could do is try and help me find a way out."

"Zee-vah," Tony began. "This is a _freezer_. The only way in or out is the _door_." He gestured to the door. "Which, I believe, is locked from the outside!"

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious," Ziva replied sarcastically.

Tony grinned at her. "Hey, look on the bright side."

"Bright side? There's a bright side?" Ziva muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Sure there is, Zee-vah. You get the company of one Anthony DiNozzo," he replied. "Think about it, you could be stuck in here with McGeek . . . or worse, Gibbs."

"If it were Gibbs," Ziva sighed as she looked at Tony, "we wouldn't be stuck here in the first place."

"But it isn't McGeek, so that has to be a bright side." Tony ignored Ziva's comment about Gibbs.

"Some bright side," Ziva mumbled. "In case you have forgotten, Tony, this is a _freezer_. A freezer!"

"I kinda got that, Ziva." Tony glanced around.

"Yeah, so you should know that it's a freezer," Ziva repeated. "A below zero degrees kind of freezer. A death freezer!"

"Hmmm, death freezer," Tony mused, "a little over dramatic there, sweetcheeks."

"Over dramatic," Ziva yelled as she rubbed her arms slightly from the cold. "I'm not being over dramatic!"

"Could it be that our little Mossad assassin is panicking?" Tony knew he was playing with fire.

"I do not panic," Ziva hissed, gesturing with her hands. "I am merely stating the obvious."

"Don't worry," Tony soothed. "Gibbs will find us . . . he did last time."

"Yeah, after we almost got joked with bullet holes," Ziva retorted.

"Riddled," Tony corrected automatically. She ignored him.

"There must be a way out!" she muttered to herself.

"Sorry to disappoint, Ziva, but we're kinda stuck," Tony pointed out as he sat down on a crate and lent against the freezing wall.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Ziva snapped. Tony looked hurt and cast his eyes to the floor.

"Look, okay, I'm sorry, Tony," Ziva apologised quietly, looking unsure of herself.

"It's okay, Zee-vah," Tony reassured her with bitterness in his voice, tearing his eyes away from the floor. "I understand. It's a bad situation."

"Smartest thing to come out of your mouth all day." Ziva smiled softly at him.

Tony gave Ziva a half smile in return. "I have my moments."

* * *

"So . . . what do we do?" Ziva asked, manoeuvring herself so that she was sitting in front of a shelf of frozen peas, opposite to where Tony was sitting. 

"Well, we can't make a money trail," Tony referred to the trail they had made last time, "but on the other hand, we're not exactly going anywhere any time soon."

"I guess the maître d' could notice we haven't left," Ziva suggested. She shivered and pulled her black NCIS jacket closer to her body.

"He's probably glad if he never sees us again," Tony amended.

Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but she replied coughed instead.

"You okay?" Tony asked worriedly, looking at his partner and reaching out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, Tony." Ziva looked away and almost shrugged his hand away.

"Now I think of it, you did look off this morning," Tony remembered seriously.

"Off? What am I? A piece of meat?" Ziva replied, trying to make a joke.

Tony offered a small smile. "Seriously, Ziva, are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"I don't get sick much." It was a statement. "I'll be fine."

"Well . . . you sure?" Tony didn't believe her.

"You don't need to worry about me, Tony," Ziva said, staring at him intently. "I can look after myself."

"I know you can," Tony agreed as Ziva coughed again. "Ziva . . ."

"Just don't, Tony. I don't need this," Ziva muttered.

Tony shot his partner another look, but left the subject alone. He made a note to himself to keep an eye on her.

"So . . ." Ziva repeated again, clearly glad that Tony had dropped the subject.

"Have any good dates lately?" Tony asked cheekily.

"Tony!" Ziva exclaimed. "That is none of your business."

"Ooh, so there has been," Tony deduced. "Well, well, Zee-vah, do tell."

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think this is, a sleepover?"

"We could do more than sleep," Tony said, smiling suggestively.

"I am not having sex with you, Tony," Ziva huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you said it," Tony replied, "but now you mention it . . . it would be hot sex."

"And you know this how?" Ziva bit back.

"Well, you said you were a bit of a screamer," Tony grinned. Ziva had mentioned it during their time watching the Venezuelan embassy.

Ziva opened her mouth for a moment. How did Tony remember these things? He'd been half asleep or so she thought? Then she recovered. "That tells you what? Nothing really. Just because I said it doesn't mean I wasn't pulling your arm."

"Leg," Tony muttered, "leg not arm."

"Same difference," Ziva hissed, "but that's not the – "

"All right then, Zee-vah," Tony enticed, cutting her off. "You remember our undercover op."

"Yeah,_ fake_ sex." Ziva emphasised fake.

"Well, the FBI dudes didn't think so," Tony replied.

"It's the FBI, what do you expect?"

"I think Gibbs is rubbing off on you," Tony viewed.

"He'll rub off on anyone if you're around him long enough," Ziva agreed, trying to steer the conversation in the opposite direction.

"Trying to get me off the subject, are we, Zee-vah?" Tony smirked. "Didn't work last time, not gonna work this time."

"I just hope Gibbs finds us soon," Ziva muttered, not sure how long she could stand being confined with Tony in a small space . . . again.

* * *

"Tony and Ziva are missing!" Abby shrieked as she spun around, making McGee jump. 

"I didn't say that, Abs," McGee tried to reason. "I just meant that they've been gone awhile, that's all."

"That's all!" Abby repeated loudly. "They could be hurt, injured or . . . or."

"Or stuck in traffic, held up at the restaurant, run out of petrol," McGee assured Abby. "There are many different reasons."

"But . . ."

"It's a restaurant, Abs, not terrorist headquarters," McGee cut Abby off.

"Yeah, but last time they were gone," Abby started, borderline hysterical, "the dock manager dude tried to kill them. We all thought he was nice. What if the head chef decides to make Tony-Ziva stew!?!"

"I really don't think that is gonna happen, Abby," McGee sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sure they are fine."

"If they were fine, they would be here and Gibbs wouldn't be worried," Abby whimpered.

"Gibbs is not worried," McGee stated.

"Yes, he is, Timmy," Abby said defiantly. "Can't you tell?"

"No, he seems normal," McGee defended. "You know, easily agitated and loud!"

"He's not normal, he's worried," Abby replied. "I can tell."

"Oh." McGee didn't know what to say.

Without warning, Abby flung her arms around McGee's neck. "They'll be okay, right," she said in a muffled voice, her face pressed against his shoulder.

"I'm sure they will be fine," McGee tried to reassure Abby, though her panicking was staring to rub off on him.

"How can you be so sure?" Abby said, voice muffled. McGee could smell a really nice scent on Abby. Shaking his head, he tried to refocus on what was happening here and now.

"Ziva's from Mossad, Abs, she'll be fine and Tony . . . well, Tony is Tony. Tony survived the _plague_. Seriously, Tony seems to have nine lives," McGee finished. "They will be okay, Abs."

"Oh, okay, Timmy." Abby removed her arms from McGee's neck. "You always make me better." She smiled at McGee as the door to her lab slid open.

"Can you trace their cells, Abs," Gibbs asked as he placed a Caff-Pow on the bench next to her.

"Of course, boss-man," Abby said affirmatively, reaching for the caffeinated drink. "Doing it now."

Abby tapped away at her computer, trying to get a fix on their cells. After a minute, she turned to Gibbs and frowned.

"I can't get a fix on them," she pouted. "Their phones must be off . . ."

"Not likely, Abs," Gibbs interrupted.

"Rule Three: Never be unreachable," McGee stated mechanically. Gibbs stared at him for a moment.

"Oo-kay," Abby sighed, "well, maybe they're in a dead spot where cells aren't working."

"Could be," Gibbs agreed with a nod of his head.

"Or their phones could be smashed." Abby started to get slightly hysterical again. "That means someone's got them. They could be injured . . . hurt . . . in trouble . . . d . . ."

"No," Gibbs interrupted firmly. "They are not dead. I would know."

"Oh, good." Abby brightened up. "They're not dead," she said with enthusiasm. "They'll be fine."

"Of course they will be, Abs," Gibbs assured, kissing her on the head. "Keep trying their cells. McGee, with me."

"Right, boss," McGee replied obediently and followed Gibbs out of the lab.

"I hope you guys are safe, wherever you are," Abby said softly once Gibbs and McGee had exited the lab.


	3. Okay?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine :(

**A/N** Okay, I'm back in the groove with this fic, finally. Thanks to LuvZandT for giving me a little reminder. There is only gonna be another three-four chapters for this fic, it ain't a long one. This is un-betaed as my beta has gone on holidays so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Okay?_

* * *

"Are you sure you're all right, Zee-vah?" Tony asked, looking at his partner who had suddenly turned and gone pale.

"What do you think, DiNozzo?" she snapped in reply. "We're stuck in a freezer. Stuck in a small, confined space … again. Why is it always me?"

"That, dear partner, is a good question," Tony chirped, flashing Ziva a smile. " … Maybe The Powers That Be know something we don't.

"Powers That Be?" Ziva looked at Tony in confusion.

"Ya know, higher powers …" Ziva still looked blank.

"Umm … higher powers … people that make things like this happen …" Tony tried. "I don't know, it's just something you know," he finished.

"Oh, that makes it so much clear," Ziva replied sarcastically. "You and your American sayings."

"Gotta love them," Tony smiled widely. "Speaking of The Powers That Be … maybe they just wanted an excuse to get us into a confined space …," he said suggestively.

Ziva sighed and rolled her eyes. "Is that all you think about, Tony? I, for one, think they are trying to torture me."

"Oh, I'm hurt, Zee-vah, real hurt," Tony feigned hurt. "How could you crush my soul, break my heart, shatter my …"

"Very easily," Ziva retorted, cutting him off, "and I'll shatter something else if you don't shut up. I am _trying_ to think of a way to get us out of here."

"I can save you a whole lotta trouble there, sweetcheeks," Tony offered. "There is no way out. It's a freezer, as you've pointed out many times already. The only way in or out is the door … which, if you haven't noticed, is kinda _stuck_."

"Aren't you just the pessimist," Ziva snapped irritably. "I'm just trying to do something useful, which is more than I can say for you. All you've done is tried to hit on me …"

"Hey, hey, no need to get all snippy with me," Tony snapped defensively. Snippy Ziva was getting on his nerves, just as Playboy Tony was getting on Ziva's nerves.

"Then stop giving me a reason!" Ziva all but yelled, wringing her hands in frustration, but her words slowly merged into a cough.

Resting her head on her legs, she continued to cough, the bile rising in her throat. She wished she had a bottle of water right now, or any kind of liquid for that matter. Still coughing, it felt like her throat was ready to explode into a million little pieces. Once the coughing finally started to slow down, she realised a palm was rubbing circles on her back.

Once Tony had seen this partner start coughing, he had gotten up and moved next to Ziva and her frozen peas. He looked at her worriedly, before hesitantly moving his palm to her back. When she didn't respond with threats of torture for touching her, he continued until he heard her coughs subside.

'_Hmmm … that feels nice,'_ she thought groggily, as the palm continued to rub circles on her back. Not realising what she was doing, she lent into the body that the palm belonged to.

Tony was shocked as he felt Ziva lean into him. This was a first. Abruptly pulling his hand away from her back, his fingers brushed against her arm. She was freezing, even more so than himself.

"God, Ziva, you're freezing," he muttered. He shrugged out of his black NCIS jacket and carefully draped it around her shoulders. This action snapped Ziva out of her reverie.

"What?" she exclaimed as she felt an extra jacket being draped over her shoulders. "Tony … no, I'm okay."

"Okay?" Tony stated incredulously. "You're freezing, Ziva."

"Well, we are in a freezer," she answered, trying to lighten the situation. She removed the jacket and laid it in Tony's lap.

"Zee-vah," Tony said frustratingly, picking up the jacket, "you're coughing … in a freezer. You're freezing, more than you should be … take the damn jacket." He opened it and placed it back on her shoulders.

"No," she said defiantly and removed the jacket for a second time. She placed it in his lap once again.

"Ziva," Tony hissed. He was not in the mood for Ziva's "I'm a super ninja, I can take the cold and don't need help from you" mantra.

"No, Tony," she said strongly.

He was about to argue when she said, "I don't want it because you'll need it sooner or later. It's cold in here, Tony. I have noticed that. You're gonna need it to stay warm. I am not going to take that from you."

Tony sighed inwardly. So that was the reason Ziva wouldn't take the jacket. She thought he'd get cold. He smiled at the thought that this was what the Mossad ninja was worried about. It was the thought that counted.

"Don't be silly, Zee-vah," he said with a smile. "I'm a DiNozzo. DiNozzos are tough, we're made out of strong stuff, we are. It's okay." He placed the jacket on Ziva's shoulders for the third time.

'_Well,'_ he mused, _'third time's the charm.'_

"Tony …" Ziva looked like she wanted to argue.

"No arguments, Zee-vah," Tony said strongly, then added with a smile, "I'm your superior, I order you to wear the damn jacket."

"But …"

"No buts, sweetcheeks," he cut her off, but then had an idea, which he knew would get the normal Ziva back. "Say, if you're worried about me being cold … you could snuggle up next to the D-Man here and share body heat."

Ziva glared at him, and reached up to slap him on the back of the head. Half of his newly placed jacket fell of as she did so.

"Hey," he muttered as he reached over and slipped the jacket back on to her shoulder. He smiled; this was more like the Ziva he knew.

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs snapped as they exited Abby's lab.

"Yes, boss?" McGee replied immediately, falling in step with his superior.

"When was the last time you spoke to DiNozzo and David?" he asked as he poked the elevator button harder than necessary.

"Ahh, just before they reached Maria Santiago, boss," McGee replied quickly. "In the car. Ziva was driving and Tony …" McGee trialled off when he saw Gibbs glaring at him.

"Right, not important, boss," McGee amended as Gibbs pushed the button again, even harder than the time before.

"Um, boss, pushing it harder won't make it come faster," McGee mentioned weakly.

"Ya think I don't know that, McGee," Gibbs snapped.

McGee looked away and stared at the ground. He realised what Abby had been saying was true. Gibbs was worried. If Gibbs was worried than McGee knew he should be worried too.

The elevator doors chimed as they opened and Gibbs motioned for McGee to follow him. They rode up to the bullpen in silence.

Once they had made it back to their desks, Gibbs asked, "What do we know?"

"Ummm, Corporal Vincent Turner, stationed at Norfolk, was found stabbed to death near a dumpster at restaurant Maria Santiago," McGee began. "Found by worker …" McGee shuffled through some papers on his desk. "… Brian Harlington, a busboy, at approximately eight-oh-five this morning."

Gibbs nodded. "And …"

"And, not a whole lot, boss," McGee said honestly. "Corporal Tuner was clean, with an exemplary record. Joined the Marines straight out of high school. Father was a Marine, grandfather was a Marine, great grandfather was a Marine … right, not relevant. Has done two tours in Iraq. Good Marine, popular with his comrades and yeah, just your average All American Guy."

"All American Guys aren't usually found stabbed to death in dumpsters at restaurants, McGee," Gibbs corrected.

McGee nodded.

"So find out why he was stabbed to death," Gibbs barked, ordering McGee to work.

"Yes, boss," McGee replied immediately.

He fell silent for a minute before saying hesitantly, "They are okay, aren't they, boss? I mean, should we be telling the Director? Getting search parties to search the surrounding parklands for …" McGee couldn't bring himself to say it.

Gibbs sighed as he remembered the last time DiNozzo and Ziva had gone missing. Last time, they had vanished without a trace as well, and McGee had wondered whether they needed to put divers into the water, or this time, searchers into the surrounding parklands. Last time he knew in his gut that Tony and Ziva weren't dead, and this time was no different.

"No need to get ahead of yourself there, McGee," Gibbs reassured, well, as much as Gibbs could given the situation. "They're not dead. If they were, I would know it."

McGee nodded. If the boss thought they were okay, then they were okay. "Right, boss."


	4. Hoping

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, but I asked for it for Christmas.

**A/N** I'll be away till the 22nd, so hopefully this will be enough to keep you going. Thanks, as always, to my amazing beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_Hoping_

"Ziva," Tony whispered and nudged his partner's shoulder with his hand.

"Mmmm," Ziva mumbled, shivering.

"You, okay?" He asked. There was a hint of concern in his voice as he looked at her.

"I'm fine," she replied, giving him a weak smile. "Except for the fact I'm locked in a freezer with _you_."

Tony laughed dryly. "Ha, very funny, Zee-vah."

"No, seriously," he asked again, a worried look flickered over his face before it disappeared again.

"Why do you insist on asking me that every few minutes," she practically yelled as she stood up abruptly. Tony's jacket slid down her shoulders as she swayed on the spot and reached for the nearest shelf.

"Whoa, okay," she muttered, gripping onto the shelf. "Maybe, I'll just sit down."

"Easy, don't kid yourself. You're worse then you want to admit," Tony said, seriously. Ziva glared at him, but that was all she could muster. By now, Tony had jumped up and had taken Ziva by the waist.

"Okay, sit down, easy does it," Tony whispered softly as he guided Ziva back onto the floor next to the frozen peas. He carefully replaced the fallen jacket onto her shoulders.

As he let go of her, he felt her flop onto his shoulder. At any other moment in time, he would have encouraged these actions of hers, but now was not the time nor the place.

"Um, Ziva," he said as he nudged her shoulder. She stirred, but didn't say anything.

"Ziva," Tony said again, a little worried. Ziva shifted beside him and nestled her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, getting into red light behaviour there, Zee-vah," Tony tried to joke as Ziva curled up more on his shoulder. "Ziva!"

Tony gave Ziva's cheek a light slap and shook her shoulders gently.

"Hey, hey, open you eyes," he said worriedly, his brow creasing as he tried to stir her. If she was close to passing out, then she must have something seriously wrong with her.

Ziva stirred and cracked open one eye. "Can't a girl get some sleep around here?" she mumbled and her head drooped against his shoulder.

"No, Ziva," Tony said firmly. "No sleep." He jerked her shoulders backwards and the shock made Ziva open her eyes. Tony's soft slap had left his hand imprint on her cheek, red and very visible on the white face. He didn't want to do that again. It made him feel less than a man, even if it was for her own good.

"He-ey, whatcha do that for," she said as she moved away from him, her words slurring together.

"You are not going to sleep," Tony repeated strongly, but making every effort to hide his worry.

"Spoil court," she grumbled as her eyes started to close again.

"Spoil sport, Zee-vah, spoil sport," Tony said loudly, hoping to get her attention. She opened one eye and stared at him.

"Okay, okay." He racked his brain for something that would keep her talking. "Okay, what's your favourite movie? And don't say, The Sound of Music."

Ziva sighed weakly. "Why does everything have to be about a movie? What … what about books or …"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I think McGeek's book is enough to put me off them."

Ziva chuckled softly. "Hmmm … I wonder how he could work this into a story. Boxed In: The Sequel, yes?"

"Could you be any more creative," Tony said sarcastically, but pleased that she has something to talk about.

He grinned at his next statement. "What about something like: Tommy and Lisa, trapped in a freezer with no one to rely on but themselves. Will they or won't they consummate their ever-growing tension? Find out in … Iced In: The Even More Continuing Adventures of L.J Tibbs."

''Iced In?" Ziva replied incredulously, but smiling all the same. "How is that better than Boxed In? And consummating their ever-growing tension, as if. In Tommy's dream, more like."

"He-ey," Tony realised, but stupidly opened his mouth and said, "I wonder if McGeek can write sex scenes …"

Ziva stifled a laugh and Tony looked disgusted as he finally realised what he had said.

"Okay, whoa, back-up there," Tony retracted hurriedly. "Let's … let's pretend that didn't happen, okay. Eurgh … very, very bad mental picture."

Ziva snorted, trying to hide her laughter.

"Well," Tony added, "it's not like he's had much experience, would be totally unrealistic. Me, on the other hand …"

"Can we _not_talk about out sex lives," Ziva grumbled, shivering. "I do not need to know about you writing pornography."

"If you put it that way," Tony mused. "Then it sounds just a little creepy …"

"And now you see my point," she finished with a small smile.

"Touché, Zee-vah, touché," he smiled back at her. "I …" He was unable to finish as his chest contracted and he found it hard to breathe.

"Damn," he wheezed, trying to slow down his breathing.

The sound of her partner struggling for breath jerked Ziva into a clear state of consciousness. Her eyes widened with fear as she realised what it was.

"The plague," she gasped. "The plague … your plague."

"My … plague," he wheezed and tried to make light of it with a joke. "You … can … have … it … if … you like."

"I'd totally forgotten about it," Ziva apologised worriedly. "Being in this freezer …" she trailed off as she muttered to herself.

Tony hoped she wasn't worrying about him as the first cough appeared, and another, and another. In a similar fashion to Ziva earlier, Tony bent over as he tried to bring the coughing under control. And, like before, a hand shot to his back and gently rubbed circles around it.

As Tony's coughing finally started to settle down, he realised Ziva was murmuring something in Hebrew. He relaxed against her hand; there was something calming about Ziva's voice, even though he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Hey, you okay?" She lifted his face so that it was level with hers. He could see the worry in her eyes and it pained him to see her like this.

"Fine, Zee-vah," he said weakly, willing his voice to sound authoritative. "Like I said, I'm a DiNozzo, DiNozzo's are strong. Nothing to worry about."

"Tony …" Ziva started warningly.

"I said I'm okay, Ziva," he snapped as he pushed the new cough that threatened to explode down his throat. "Geez, stop worrying."

"It's hard not too," she said softly, reminding him of their undercover assignment where she counted the number of times he'd been hit. He assumed that she felt guilty about leaving him in the room where he might have been killed before Gibbs arrived while she returned to the hotel room with the other assassin.

"If anything, I should be worried about you," he continued as he looked into her soft brown eyes. "You're the one who is sick."

"So are you," she shot back and threw up her hands in frustration, trying to break the way he was looking at her. "Men! Why do you insist of being macho all the time? And you are hopeless when it comes to looking after yourself."

"Whoa, slow down there, Tiger," Tony chided weakly. "Let's not diss the man all in one go, hey?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and proceeded to take off the jacket he had given her. "Here. You need it keep warm."

"But …" he protested as she offered it to him.

"I have a jacket already," she cut in sharply. "You have none. While it was very … chivalrous of you, I'm fine. Take it." She forcefully thrust into his arms and refused to look at him until he'd put it on.

When she turned around, Tony started angrily, "Look, Ziva, I am fine. You take the damn jacket." He looked like he wanted the tug the thing right off his shoulders and glue it to Ziva's.

"How many times do I have to admit," she grumbled at him. "I do not need it. Honestly, keep the jacket, Tony."

"But …"

"Don't you think we have bigger things to worry about than fighting over a jacket," she snapped. "Like how are we going to get out of here?"

"We've been through this before, Zee-vah," he said tiredly. "No way out. Out best bet is to wait for Gibbs and Probie."

"And what if they don't find us?" she countered. "It is very likely we will freeze to death in here. Who knows how long we've been here. Hypothermia … frostbite …"

"Hmmm … sounds like the Alps," Tony smiled. "I think I need a vacation after this."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Is that all you can think …" she trailed off as a new round of coughing started up in the back of her throat. She started to shiver and her eyes flickered shut.

"No! Ziva!" Tony tried to shout as he reached out and grabbed her before she fell, but he himself was hindered by the same tightness in his chest as before. His breathing became laboured as he felt Ziva pass out on his shoulder.

Unable to breathe properly and becoming increasingly colder by the second, his eyes also flicked shut and his head dropped onto Ziva's head. His last thought was:

'_I hope Gibbs finds us soon.'_

* * *

"McGee," Gibbs snapped from his desk. 

"Yeah, boss." McGee immediately jerked his head away from the phone records he was reviewing.

"Gear up," he ordered. McGee looked at him curiously.

"We're going to Maria Santiago," he stated briskly. "To find out why DiNozzo and David have not come back yet."

"Right, boss," McGee said, agreeing and opened his draw to pull out his gun. As he holstered it to his hip, the elevator doors opened and Abby came hurrying out.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," she chanted, coming to a flying halt in front of Gibbs.

"Better be good news, Abs," he said.

"Well, kinda." She looked a little unsure of herself. She waited for Gibbs to speak.

"So …" he prompted.

"Oh, right," she spoke with a smile. "Well, we got a fingerprint match from AFIS."

"Yeah, and," Gibbs tried to hurry her along.

"You can't rush science, Gibbs," she giggled.

"Abs, Ziva and Tony are missing," he said impatiently, wiping the smile of Abby's face.

"Right," she said authoritatively. Her people were missing and she potentially had the information that could find them. "The fingerprint matched a Brian Harlington."

McGee's eyes widened. "That's the busboy that found the body, boss."

"Are you sure he didn't just touch the body?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I thought of that too," Abby continued. "But the fingerprint, erm, came from his chest."

McGee looked like he was going to question her, but Abby glared at him.

"I'm not finished," she pouted, but then smiled. "His bare chest," she finished. "So unless our Brian here has a fetish for touching dead people on the chest, there is no way he would have gotten a fingerprint on the bare skin. Am I good or what?" She smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Abs," Gibbs said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "McGee, with me, now."

"Yes, boss," McGee replied obediently and followed Gibbs out the bullpen.

"Oh, and, Gibbs," Abby's sadness-tinged voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Abby," Gibbs nodded.

"Bring my boy and my girl back to me, okay," she said with a weak smile.

"We will, Abs, we will," Gibbs promised as the elevator doors closed.


	5. Nearing The End

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**A/N** After this, there is only one more chapter and an epilogue. We are nearing the end. Enjoy. Thanks always to my beta, Kandon Kuuson.

* * *

**Chapter Five: **_Nearing The End_

"Ah, boss," McGee asked hesitantly.

"What?" Gibbs snapped as he veered sharply around a corner.

McGee gripped the car handle tighter, knuckles whitening. "You know this is a fifty zone, don't you?"

"Does it look like I care, McGee?" Gibbs retorted as he swerved to the left to avoid a pothole in the road.

McGee jerked sideways and thrust out his hand to stop himself colliding with the car door. "No, it doesn't, boss," he agreed.

Gibbs' response was to speed up and McGee felt his lunch rise to his throat. "You, don't think, ah, you know ..." McGee trailed off as he voiced the same question he asked earlier on.

Gibbs ignored his remark, but glared at the agent before taking one hand off the wheel and slapping him on the back of the head. "That's for thinking it, Elf Lord."

"Right, boss," McGee muttered as Gibbs veered around another corner.

"Boss …" McGee started after a minute of silence.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs barked angrily, slamming his hand on the steering wheel.

McGee flinched. "I … I was just wondering, whether, I … I, you know, should try their cells again?"

"What good is that going to do, McGee?" Gibbs snapped, taking another corner sharply. "We know that they can't get reception wherever they are, thanks to Abby. So why the hell would we try their cells again?"

"I … I don't know, boss," McGee replied timidly. "I'm sorry …"

"Never apologise," Gibbs glared, "it's a sign of weakness."

"Yes, boss … sorry, b …" McGee stopped mid-sentence as Gibbs stared daggers into his eyes.

"Right, boss," McGee sighed softly before rubbing his face with his hands.

Gibbs' attitude softened a bit as he saw McGee rub his face tiredly and bury it in his hands. It had already been a demanding case, but the disappearance of Tony and Ziva hadn't helped eased tension between the team.

"They will be okay, Tim," Gibbs said kindly, using McGee's first name as a sign of apology. McGee's head shot up at the use of this shorted first name.

"Boss?" he questioned, flustered and thrown off-guard by this sudden turn-around.

Gibbs smirked as he threw McGee off balance with another sharp change of direction. "I haven't given them permission to not be okay. And they will know what will happen if they disobey a direct order."

McGee smile brightly. "Right, boss."

* * *

Not long later, a car screeched into the parking lot of Maria Santiago. Before the car had even fully come to a stop, two men jumped out the car and headed off swiftly in the direction of the main entrance.

Just as Gibbs was about to put his hand on the door handle to push open the door, McGee pointed at another car in the lot.

"Tony and Ziva's car, boss," he supplied as Gibbs followed his line of sight.

Looking at the door handle for a moment, Gibbs withdrew his hand and scampered off in the direction of the NCIS-issued car. McGee also looked back at the door before hurrying after Gibbs.

"You think there is something in the car?" McGee asked as he managed to keep up with Gibbs.

"Only one way to find out," Gibbs replied curtly as he reached the car. He pulled his gun out of his holster and motioned for McGee to cover the left hand side.

Taking in the locked car, Gibbs brought the butt of his gun so that it was level with the window and smashed a hole in the driver's side window. Not caring about the window, he reached in carefully and popped open the lock to the door.

Gibbs nodded at McGee before yanking open the driver's side door, swinging downwards and covering the interior with his gun.

"Clear," he said to McGee and then ordered, "I'll pop the trunk. Look inside."

"You don't think …" McGee sounded as if he didn't want to look in the trunk.

"Never assume anything," Gibbs snapped frustratingly. They were no closer to finding their missing agents. "Look in the trunk." Gibbs pressed the button and the trunk opened with a small pop.

McGee aimed his gun at the opening boot and sighed loudly with relief when it was empty. "Clear, boss," he said loudly, the relief evident in his voice.

Gibbs nodded as he slammed the door shut. There was no way to re-lock the car, but at this point in time, Gibbs didn't really care. McGee followed suit as he shut the trunk gently.

Gibbs started off in the direction of the door once again and yelled to McGee when he noticed McGee wasn't following him, "You waiting for an invite, Agent McGee?"

"No, boss, coming," McGee yelled back and hurried after his boss.

* * *

"McGee, Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs barked authoritatively as they entered through the door. Both Gibbs and McGee flashed their badges at the same maître d' that had talked to Tony and Ziva five hours ago.

The maître d' looked at the agents with a 'could my day get any worse' look. "NCIS?"

"Navel Criminal …" McGee started, but was cut off when the maître d' waved his hand.

"Yes, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, I know," he sighed.

"You know NCIS?" McGee questioned.

"Your other agents told me not to long ago," he replied stiffly.

"Other agents?" Gibbs asked, wanting to make sure that Ziva and DiNozzo had really made it inside.

"Yes, a …" the maître d' looked thoughtful before continuing, "an Agent DiNozzo and David."

"What did they look like?" Gibbs questioned sharply, knowing that someone could possibly use their IDs.

"Ah, DiNozzo was tall-ish, light brown hair, I guess the women would call him a hottie," he offered. "David, shorter, dark curly hair, pretty, but scary. She went all nuts when I called her ma'am."

"That all?" Gibbs barked, knowing that the descriptions pretty much described Tony and Ziva.

"Um … they had a … err … odd relationship," the maître d' muttered. "I thought they were a couple at first, by the way they were acting. Then they go and call each other 'sweetcheeks' and 'my little hairy butt' and …"

"That's defiantly them, boss," McGee confirmed, trying not to laugh.

"Ya think?" Gibbs snapped and thanked the maître d' quickly before tracing the same steps Ziva and Tony had done earlier.

* * *

Gibbs and McGee walked up to the bar as the bartender smiled at them flirtatiously.

"Hi," she said in a low voice, "what can I get you handsome fellows." She winked suggestively.

McGee turned red and couldn't find the words to say anything, but Gibbs just smiled back and asked, "Where can I find Brian Harlington?"

"Oh, you don't need him … sir," the bartender purred, putting emphasise on the sir. "I'm sure I can satisfy you're … needs."

Gibbs sighed as the bartender continued in a sultry voice, "Now what can I get you, gentleman?" McGee coughed loudly and turned away, but Gibbs pulled out his badge and flashed it at her.

"Special Agent Gibbs," he introduced as some of the spark disappeared out of the bartender's eyes.

"I'm hoping you're not here on business," she said, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry to disappoint … Tammy," Gibbs said as he took in her name badge.

"Aw, can't I persuade you to have just one drink," she pouted sweetly. "I have always loved a man in uniform. You're FBI, right."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and nodded a yes; it was quicker than trying to explain. "So can you tell me where Brian Harlington is?"

"No idea," Tammy said off-handily. "I don't really have much to do with busboys."

"You're looking for Brian?" a female voice interrupted their conversation. Gibbs and McGee turned around to see, what they assumed, was a busboy … or girl.

"Yes, Gibbs, McGee, NCIS." Gibbs pointed to himself before pointing to McGee.

"Yeah, two of your colleagues where here questioning him earlier," she mentioned as she picked up another plate.

"Do you know where they went?" McGee piped up as he stepped towards her in earnest.

"No," Jess shrugged. "I went to get the key for the toilet because the female agent got food spilt on her clothes, but by the time they got back, the agents and Brian had gone."

"Where we're they standing?" Gibbs asked.

Jess pointed to the spot where Tony and Ziva had once questioned Harlington. "There, I'm pretty sure."

Gibbs nodded as he walked over to that spot. "Ah, Miss …" he yelled to Jess.

"Rendell," Jess replied promptly as she neared him. "Jessica."

"Miss Rendell, where are the exits here?" Gibbs questioned.

"Front and two in the back," she replied curtly.

As Gibbs was questioning Jess, McGee had been surveying the restaurant when a theory hit him.

"Boss," McGee whispered as he hurried up to where Gibbs was standing.

"What, McGee?" he replied.

"I have a theory," McGee started and Gibbs nodded for him to continue. "What if Tony and Ziva somehow figured out that Harlington was somehow involved and called him on it. Harlington, on instinct would flee, and as trained agents …"

"Tony and Ziva would have chased after him," Gibbs finished.

"Exactly," McGee nodded. "Now, if I was Harlington and I wanted to make a quick escape …"

"I would go out the back," Gibbs stated and McGee nodded in agreement. "Less people, more exits and more places to hide."

"Right, boss."

Gibbs offered McGee a small smile and said proudly, "Good job, Tim." He then turned to Jess and said, "How do you get to the back from here?"

"Through there." Jess pointed to the corridor that Tony and Ziva had chased Harlington down. Gibbs nodded and motioned for McGee to draw his weapon.

Jess's eyes widened as she saw the two agents pull out their weapons.

"Miss Rendell … Jessica," Gibbs said quickly as McGee positioned himself, ready to take the corridor. "Can you get someone to evacuate the building?"

"S … sure," Jess whispered, looking at the agents with a flustered look. "Is … is Brian in trouble."

Gibbs nodded. "He is, Jessica. Now I need you to evacuate the building, okay?"

"O … okay," Jessica stuttered as McGee and Gibbs turned and got themselves ready to infiltrate the back of the restaurant.


	6. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **NCIS does not belong to me.

**A/N** This was a very fun chapter to write. Only the epilogue to go now. Thanks to Kandon Kuuson for being my beta. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six: **_Rescue_

"You ready, McGee?" Gibbs asked as he checked his gun. He looked at his least experienced agent.

McGee nodded. "Yes, boss … definitely." Gibbs could see that McGee looked determined to get the job done, but he could also see the underlying fear in his eyes. If Harlington had murdered Corporal Vincent Turner, then it didn't bode too well for Tony and Ziva.

"Good," Gibbs nodded before turning serious. "We are going to clear all the rooms as we pass, okay?"

"Of course," McGee agreed quickly.

"We do not, under any circumstances, take unnecessary risks," Gibbs said firmly and McGee nodded. "Good. I've linked up to MTAC and they have called an ambulance as a precautionary measure and they're waiting for our signal." McGee nodded again.

"Got it, boss," McGee said, nodding determinedly.

"We back each other up, no matter what," Gibbs replied strongly.

"I've got your six, boss," McGee said and Gibbs smiled at how Tony-like McGee had sounded with his last comment.

"Good, let's get this show on the road," Gibbs ordered as he advanced down the hall.

Opening the first door, a storage room, Gibbs entered first with McGee backing him up.

"Clear," Gibbs yelled as McGee backed out the room.

The next door was about five metres away and on the opposite side of the hall. It was a broom closet and contained only cleaning equipment.

A scuttling sound resounded from the second to last door. With wide eyes, McGee took up position on the left hand side and Gibbs the right. With a nod of his head, McGee pushed open the door and swung himself inside. Gibbs followed smoothly.

"Clear," McGee called after he had cleared all sections of the room. "I'm not sure about the hygiene, though." McGee pointed to their offender, a fat, dark grey rat hiding under what seemed to be the manager's desk.

"Lovely," Gibbs said sarcastically as he and McGee shut the door, effectively trapping the rat in the manager's office. "I think I'll have a word to management."

The final room, other storage space, was clear and as they walked through a large opening, they found themselves in the kitchen. It was empty, as Gibbs had suspected. The employees back, like everyone else, had been evacuated before and while Gibbs and McGee were clearing the rooms.

"There are the two exits," McGee said softly and gestured with his head, his gun still at the ready position.

Gibbs nodded and then shouted, "Brain Harlington, this is NCIS. Come out with your hands on your head." There was no reply. "Harlington, do not test my patience."

Meanwhile, McGee had inched is way around the kitchen and had found everything clear or locked.

"It doesn't look like he's here, boss," McGee said dejectedly, coming to a halt next to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked around the kitchen frustrated, before punching his hand against one of the steel bench-tops.

McGee flinched. "We'll … we'll find them, boss," he tried, but was feeling exactly the same as he knew Gibbs was.

"How, McGee?" Gibbs barked as he punched the bench-top again. "Dead?"

"How's your gut, boss?" McGee asked, looking at him.

"An empty feeling this time, Tim." Gibbs sagged slightly. "This time they could be dead."

"They don't have permission to die, boss," McGee said softly but strongly, echoing what Gibbs had said in the car. He hesitantly placed a hand on Gibbs' shoulder, knowing that he'd most likely get slapped or shot for doing do.

Surprisingly, McGee felt Gibbs strengthen under his hand as Gibbs nodded his head determinately.

"You're right, Tim," Gibbs agreed, using McGee's first name again. "We will find them."

"Of course we will, boss," McGee said firmly as he removed his hand from Gibbs' shoulder. "After all, you did promise Abby that you would find them and you can break a promise to Abby, right?"

* * *

'_Why am I so cold,'_ Tony thought as his eyelids flickered open. _'Am I on some holiday in the snow?'_

He groaned as he lifted his head off the thing that was cushioning it. His vision slowly returned to focus and he realised that he was in a freezer.

"Damn," he muttered weakly as all his memories of becoming trapped flooded his mind. His eyes opened wide. "Ziva!"

He looked down at the prone figure next to him. She was so still and her lips had turned blue. Unfortunately, unknown to him, so had his.

"Ziva," he muttered as he weakly gripped her neck for a pulse. It was there, but it was nowhere near normal, faint.

"Ziva," he repeated as he patted her on the cheek. She was ice cold and their was no response.

"Damn it this can't be happening. I can't lose you, Gibbs will kill me," Tony sighed, but as he did, the tightness in his chest returned and he started to see black dots dancing in front of his eyes. His eyes flicked shut, but he forced them open at the last moment. "I'll kill me!" he tried, trying to sound funny and trying to focus on something other than the mess they were in.

"No," he said weakly, "need to find a way out." Tony shook his head hard to clear it of the dots. But as quickly as they left, they returned. The tightness in his chest wasn't easing up and it was getting harder to breathe.

"Damn," he wheezed as his eyes started to close again. _'Maybe I'll just have a little lie down.'_

Suddenly, his ears picked up on a vague noise. Hitting himself on the back of his head, Tony again forced his eyes open and crawled slowly and clumsily to the freezer door with his last bit of strength. He pressed his ear against the freezing door and almost cried out with relief when he heard a familiar voice.

"_We'll … we'll … them, boss,"_ he heard McGee say.

"_How …"_ Tony had to strain his ear to hear what he was saying. _"… dead?"_

'_Dead,'_ Tony thought. _'We're not dead … yet.'_ He had to attract their attention.

"Boss," he tried to say, but the only sound that came out was a hoarse croak. He gasped and slid down to the floor. That wasn't a good idea. It made breathing worse.

"McGee," Tony tried, but ended up starting to hyperventilate as his gasped for air. _'Damn.'_

Since he clearly couldn't get any words out, there was only one thing left for him to try. Tony made a fist with his hand and started to bang on the door, hoping desperately that McGee or Gibbs would hear him. Unfortunately, the cold and his breathing got too much for him as he slid down the door once more, unconscious before he even hit the ground.

* * *

"Boss, did you hear that?" McGee said suddenly as his ears noticed an almost non-existent sound twisting towards the freezer. 

"Hear what?" Gibbs asked. He and McGee were planning their next course of action.

"A … a tapping sound," McGee clarified, straining his ears. "See! There it was again."

"I didn't hear anything, McGee," Gibbs sighed. "Are you sure you are not imagining things?" He looked at the younger agent worriedly. Maybe this was proving to be too much for him.

"No," McGee said defiantly. "I definitely heard something. I am sure of it."

"Okay." Gibbs decided to indulge in his fantasy. "Do you still hear it?"

"Um … no," McGee said dejectedly. "But it sounded like it was coming from over there." McGee pointed to the freezer, but as he did, a thought entered his brain.

"The freezer!" he exclaimed. "The noise came from the freezer. If I wanted to get rid of two agents quickly in a kitchen, I would …"

"Put them in ... a freezer," Gibbs finished quickly, looking grimly at McGee. "Damn, those two and their boxes."

McGee cracked a smile, but suddenly realised that Tony and Ziva could quite possibly be in that freezer freezing to death. Blinking, he took off towards the freezer with Gibbs hot on his heels.

"It's locked," McGee panted as he jiggled the door handle up and down.

"Luckily I brought this." Gibbs produced a lock pick and handed it off to McGee. "Pick it."

Quickly and efficiently, McGee picked the lock faster than he'd ever picked a lock before. Hearing it click open, McGee turned and looked Gibbs in the eye. There was obvious fear about what would be found in the freezer.

"Open it," Gibbs said firmly so taking a deep breath, McGee pulled open the freezer door.

* * *

As McGee pulled open the door, a body fell sideways making both McGee and Gibbs jump. McGee gasped loudly and gaped at the sight before uttering a single word, "Tony!" 

That was enough to snap him out of his stupor and faster than lightening, McGee found himself kneeling on the ground next to Tony who lay half in the freezer and half out the freezer.

"Tony." McGee tapped his face. There was no response. "Tony?" McGee tried again, this time slapping his face hard. "C'mon, Tony, open you eyes." He desperately grappled for a pulse and to his immense pleasure, found it beating weakly, but beating all the same.

While McGee was tending to Tony, Gibbs had pushed his way past and had entered the freezer. Immediately, he spotted Ziva propped up against the wall.

"Ziva," he muttered as he went directly her. "Please be okay."

He reached her, bent over and touched her arm. She was ice cold and not moving. Her lips had turned blue and her dark hair was hanging over her face. His eyes flickered over her body, looking for obvious injuries, but his first priority was getting her out of this damn freezer.

He manoeuvred his arms so that they were supporting her back and her legs. And with one smooth action, he had picked her up in his arms and was carrying her out the freezer. Her head fell onto his hand and he winced as her cold skin touched his.

By now, McGee had fully pulled Tony out of the freezer and had covered him with his suit jacket. Tony was lying pronely on the group and McGee kneeling next to him.

"Wake up, Tony," McGee tried again as he tapped Tony's face. "C'mon, Tony. Call me Probie; give me a movie reference, anything." McGee was desperate for Tony to open his eyes. "Tony, please! Abby will kill me if you die."

"He's not going to die, Tim," McGee heard Gibbs say from behind him.

McGee swang around and gasped as he saw Gibbs carrying a very dead looking Ziva. "No …"

Gibbs gently placed Ziva next to Tony on the floor. Like McGee, he immediately shed his jacket and placed it over Ziva's freezing body.

"Get the ambulance, McGee," Gibbs ordered as he handed McGee his cell phone. "MTAC is linked through speed dial one."

McGee nodded; he didn't trust himself to say anything at that moment.

As McGee called MTAC, Gibbs reached over and searched for Ziva's pulse. He couldn't find one, so he tried her wrist. When two out of two didn't get him a pulse, his blood ran cold and he swore out loud.

"She has no pulse, McGee," he gasped as he prepared to start CPR.

"W … what," McGee said in horror as his grip slackened and Gibbs' cell tumbled to the ground. "Ziva!?!"

Gibbs started CPR on a very pale Ziva and as he pounded her chest, he yelled to McGee, "MTAC, AMBULANCE, NOW!"

The tone of Gibbs' voice was enough to snap McGee out of his reverie and he quickly picked up the fallen cell.

"I … we … I need ambulance to Maria … Santiago," McGee managed to choke out. "Agents down … CPR started on one. Ambulance … Maria Santiago …"

The MTAC tech on the other end tried to reassure McGee that help would be there soon, but it didn't really work. The cell found it's way back to the floor as McGee turned his attention back to Tony.

"C'mon, Tony," McGee said tearfully. "I can't have you … and Ziva … you and Ziva …" McGee didn't quite know what to say as he tried tapping Tony's face again.

"Damn it, DiNozzo, snap out of it," McGee suddenly exploded as his hand came crashing down hard against Tony's face, the impact making a sharp smacking sound. This caused caused Gibbs to miss a chest compression.

Suddenly, one of Tony's fingers moved and a very weak groan left his lips.

"Tony!" McGee said excitedly, taping Tony's face. "Can you hear me, Tony?"

Tony's eyes slowly flickered open as he mumbled, "Took ya long enough, Probie." Tony rubbed his cheek, now painful after two hard slaps. McGee let out the breath he was holding and his face broke out into a smile.

Tony moaned again, "Ziva?"

McGee stiffened. He didn't know what to tell the other agent, but luckily Gibbs solved that problem for him.

"I have a pulse," he announced triumphantly, lent back and ran his hands over his hair. McGee saw the relief flood Gibbs' face as he realised he wouldn't have another Kate on his hands.

"Thank God," McGee sighed in pure relief as he turned back to Tony.

"Ziva?" Tony mumbled again.

"She'll be okay, Tony," McGee said soothingly as he took Tony's hand and patted it gently. "The ambulance is on their way. She's okay, you're okay, it's all going to be okay."


	7. Epilogue: Rule Twelve

**Disclaimer: **NCIS does not belong to me.

**A/N** This chapter is totally cheesy, fluffy and so very nice to read. I want to thank everyone for sticking by me and supporting me with this fic. I treasure every one of your reviews and comments. I really hope I have written something that you have enjoyed. I had so much fun writing this and couldn't have done it without all your support and especially the support of my wonderful beta, Kandon Kuuson. You are the greatest, Jems.

* * *

**Epilogue:**_ Rule Twelve _

**Three Weeks Later**

"Okay, Anthony," Tony started as he peered at himself in his car mirror. "You have been on dates before. What is different about this one?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said as he tweaked the front of his hair, "maybe because I've never been on a date with some who can kill with a paperclip in eighteen different ways."

"That's no excuse, Mister," Tony chided himself. "I'm sure Ziva would teach you if you wanted."

"That's not the point," he muttered. "If this goes wrong …"

"You'll run screaming and crying with a knife wielding Ziva chasing after you," he finished for himself.

"To right I would, the knife would probably be in my back," he agreed with himself. "Hmmm … but where would she have a knife? She said she would wear a dress."

"Use your imagination, DiNozzo," he told himself with a smile.

"If things go well," a feminine voice interrupted, "you might not have to imagine."

Tony yelped at the sudden appearance of Ziva's head poking through his car window. He stumbled towards the passenger seat, hitting the horn as he did so. It sounded and a nearby dog barked.

Ziva smirked at him. "I thought in the movies the guy was meant to pick the girl up from her door, yes?"

"Don't do that to me," Tony muttered as he clutched his heart. "You gave me a heart attack."

"Oh, my poor little hairy butt." Ziva reached through the window and slapped him lightly on the cheek. "I am sorry." The smirk on Ziva's face told him that she was anything but sorry. Tony mustered up his best Gibbs glare and sent it towards Ziva.

She rolled her eyes. "So you are not going to even open the car door for me?"

"I would," he countered, "if I could get out my car. Your head is kinda in my way."

"Oh, sorry," she smiled at him.

"Don't apologise, it's a sign of weakness," Tony quoted Gibbs as Ziva rolled her eyes again.

"Tell me, what kind of medication was I on when I agreed to this," she sighed as she pulled her head out of his car window.

"Very strong ones," Tony agreed with a grin as he opened the car door and stepped out. He bowed at Ziva, who, Tony noticed, was looking very nice in a golden dress that accentuated her curves nicely.

"Milady," Tony said as he pulled open the passenger door with a flourish. He bowed again as Ziva stepped gracefully into the car.

"I don't understand how you can do that." Tony shook his head as he noticed Ziva's heels.

"I am sure I can teach you to walk in them after I have taught you to kill with a paperclip in eighteen different ways," Ziva smirked as Tony took a step back.

"How … how long where you standing there," he mumbled.

"Oh," Ziva started lightly, "just long enough to know that if this date goes badly that you will go running and screaming and crying down the road with a knife in your back. That alone, would be enough to mess down this date."

"It's mess up," Tony corrected with a wary grin, "and that is not very nice."

"Who said anything about being nice?" Ziva smiled seductively.

"Well, then, I guess you won't be needing these." Tony reached into the back seat and pulled out a bunch of pink roses. "I … I know you're not really the flower type, but …" Tony trailed off, suddenly embarrassed.

Ziva smiled softly at Tony. "They are beautiful, Tony. Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You like them?" Tony asked hopefully as he handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Yes, Tony, I like them," Ziva smiled gently at him. "I like them very much."

"Good …" Tony didn't really know what to say, and for the first time, felt a little awkward on a date.

"But I would like it even better if you did this …" Ziva pulled Tony's arm so that he was bending over in the doorway of the passenger's side.

Looking deeply into Tony's eyes, Ziva captured his lips in one smooth motion.

'_Mmmm … sweet and peppery,'_ he thought to himself before jerking backwards.

"What?" Ziva looked hurt as their lips parted.

"It's just, I … you … Gibbs," Tony was speechless. "Oh, what the hell. Rule twelve is just about screwed anyway."

Tony lent back into the passenger seat and pressed his lips against Ziva's once again. This time, Ziva drew back.

"What?" Tony echoed Ziva's previously question.

"It's not just about screwed, Tony," Ziva said with a smirk. "Rule twelve is totally screwed."

"I can live with that," Tony smiled as Ziva lent back into him and their lips met once again.

As Ziva deepened the kiss, Tony thought to himself:

'_Rule Twelve is totally screwed.'_

**Finis **


End file.
